The Ultimate Alliance - The Ultimate Series episode 10 part 2
by dinodisneylover1
Summary: As you know, in part 1, the Defenders turned into Donkeys by the Coachman. Now it's on Jiminy and me to rescue them and stop that horror.


The Ultimate Alliance – The Ultimate Series

Episode 10: Love for a Jackass part 2 (Sean to the Rescue)

(_In our last episode, we were suppose to go to my school. But the Dark Lords are back and up to no good. Honest John and Gideon tricked the Defenders by luring them to Stromboli and become slaves for the villain. I knew something was not right and the 3 scoundrels learned their lesson. But now they run away again, this time to the mysterious Pleasure Island in the world 'Prankster's Paradise': an island whic has a terrible curse. I was so angry especially on Thea, but then the unthinkable had happened: the donkey curse took over all the Defenders. Only me and Jiminy could escape. Now we must find a way to get rid of the curse and stop Coachman or else the Defenders and the universe are doomed._)

The Coast of the North Sea

(_Two characters appeared out of the water_)

Me: (_coughs_) Jiminy. Jiminy. Are you alright?

Jiminy Cricket: Yeah, it's actually good to be back (_coughs_) on dry land.

Me: You know what?

Jiminy Cricket: What?

Me: I feel like a mouse.

Jiminy Cricket: We had to escape first. It hurt us more than it did them.

Me: Poor Thea. (_sad and cries a bit_)

(_We walked with a sobbing face back to the castle, then when we arrived_)

Mother Nancy: (_angry_) Where have you been!? Do you know how worried we are!?

Me: Mama, I...

Father Ivan: (_angry_) Silence! We thought you were death or something or kidnapped and then raped!

Me: Papa, please. Listen.

Father Ivan: You first listen to us, young man! And take that hood of your hea...

(_Father Ivan took off my hood. He stood still and then he was in shock of what he saw_)

Father Ivan: Oh, Sean!

(_Mother Nancy and the monsters of Castlevania were also a bit frightened._)

Me: Yeah, what is it?

Father Ivan: Those ears.

Me: What? Oh, these. That's nothing I have a tail too, haha. HEE-HAW (_then covered my mouth_)

(_Everybody was so frightened_)

Mother Nancy: Sean, what happened?

Me: (_sobbing and crying_)

Vlad Tepes Dracula: Why are you crying?

Werewolf: What's the matter, Sean. Tell us.

Me: The Coachman, that wicked villain, he turned all the Defenders into jackasses. (_sobbing and crying_)

Minotaur: What? Oh, no. But that can not be.

Killer Clown: I once dreamed about the Coachman doing this. Never thought it would be real. Why are bad guys always do such cruel things? Why? (_sobbing_)

Jiminy Cricket: It's not fair that good guys have to be transformed with brute force. Even that sweet Thea, that Sean loves, is transformed.

Me: Our lives have been one piece of shit, when people do stupid things.

Carmilla: But what can we do now? Whatever could we do?

Me: We're going to teach that Coachman a lesson. We make sure everything will be alright.

Death: To Pleasure Island? I never go to that place. Strange things happen on that island.

Shaft: It's hopeless. The Dark Lords have won. We better give up.

Me: When some of our ancestors fought in World War I and II, they never give up and neither do we! We need to find him and catch him.

Medusa: We can never catch such a mad man.

Mother Nancy: We're just ordinary humans that can only die.

Me: Do you think so. Well, this time you must listen to me, mother and father! I did my wish not for nothing and I know it will come true, if you like it or not. But now my friends need my help. Jiminy are you in or out? Jiminy?

Jiminy Cricket: Tell me what I can do.

Vlad Tepes Dracula: As lord of this castle, it has always be my honor to help the last Keyblade master.

Shaft: I'm in.

Succubus: Me too.

Me: Then let's go back to Prankster's Paradise. Oh, mother, father. Could you ever forgive me for most things and soryy I was late.

Father Ivan: You know, I was always afraid that your future would be bad. But now I have to put faith in you. Go. Save them.

Mother Nancy: Succes.

(_Me and Jiminy are going back to Prankster's Paradise, back to the cursed island, to learn that freak a lesson. But no one else dares to come with me, they were all afraid this time. Only the dark priest, Shaft, he wants to come with me and a lovely but deadly Succubus. On to the rescue._)

Prankster's Paradise – Pleasure Island – Amusement Park

(_We arrived at the place where the terror began, but there was no one there_)

Shaft: They're gone.

Succubus: They must have taken all the donkeys with them.

Me: Wherever that might be. (_then shouts out of anger_)

(_But then_)

Jiminy Cricket: Sean, watch out!

(_A henchman with a clown mask appeared_)

Succubus: I suppose you work with Barker.

Henchman: The Coachman also forgot you and that cricket, now I'm gonna give you the present.

Me: Don't make me angry. Tell me where my friends are or pay the price!

(_It's a battle against a henchamn, fighting with his fists. We won_)

Henchman: Take this (_He took a needle and sticked it into me_)

Me: AAAWW!

Shaft: What did you do to him?

Henchman: You'll see. (_then he dies_)

Succubus: Hey, look a video recorder.

Me: Let's see.

(_The video recorder revealed the Coachman. As you know, the Coachman always speaks with a Cockney accent_)

Coachman: Are you feeling down? See how terrifying I can be.

Me: Where are my friends!

Coachman: You'll never see them again. It's over.

Jiminy Cricket: I bet you have an antidote for the curse of Pleasure Island.

Coachman: I let one of my friends, Mr. Freeze, make it for me. But he's gone dark on me.

Me: Thanks for the information.

Coachman: Damn it, but you won't get it, because that needle with liquid that my henchman gave you is to set the curse that was stuck in you further. You will be a jackamule within a couple of hours, hahaha.

Succubus: You freak! Where going to get that cure and you won't stop us. If you want to do this, you have to kill us.

Coachman: No, no need for that. 'Cause you see, when you're trying to get the cure, many villains will be ready.

(_I broke the recorder out of anger, we also told Yen Sid and his members the situation_)

Me: (_contacting Yen Sid_) Master Yen Sid, Coachman has poisoned me with the curse of the island. The defenders are also transformed and the whole universe might get the same fate. Mr. Freeze has the only antidote.

Yen Sid: Then look for him, he's in the Realm of Darkness in Midnight City.

Me: You want us to go into the lion's den?

Yen Sid: There's no other way.

Me: We must be careful entering that hellish place. Freeze must be living somewhere cold, he needs cold temperatures.

Yen Sid: I don't want to upset you, but it is the middle of winter.

Me: I gained heat signatures from Batman. I search for the coldest place in Midnight City. Over and out.

Jiminy Cricket: The question is how do find the Realm?

Shaft: I can teleport us there, wherever it might be. It's the least I can do.

(_The dark priest teleported us and we arrived at a dark place with many areas._ _But before we can get there we had to fight our ways throgh the three zones into the Tulgey wood and straight to the complete entrance of the whole Dark Realm_.)

Me: My god!

Succubus: I'm not so scared, but I think I don't like this. It's too dark and too scary. I don' want to be here. I wanna go home.

Me: Succubus, you must be brave. By the way, your a dream monster, you don't need to be afraid.

Jiminy Cricket: The city behind Mean Street must be Midnight City.

Me: Where? At the large white castle?

Jiminy Crikcet: No, that's the area 'The World That Never Was'. All Organization XIII members live there, it's the city at Dark Beauty Castle that looks exactly like Hollow Bastion in his ruined form.

Me: Two castles in one realm? Wow.

Shaft: Let's get moving. We must find Fries.

(_In Midnight City, we followed the heat signatures to low temperatures and finally we found the place_)

Me: The old GCPD building? Freeze must be using one of the labs.

(_We went to the building, but it was guarded by other henchmen. They were not wearing clown masks or are gorilla-like. They belong to someon else. We fought against them and entered the lab._)

(Familiar voice): Alright, make sure that no one lives in this building.

Henchman: You heard what the Penguin said, keep moving.

(_We had to get rid off the henchmen, we must not be killed. After that_.)

Penguin: Hello? Is anyone there? I knew these guys would fuck everything.

Me: Penguin? He excists. He's the meanest criminal in town.

Shaft: Then let's find this Penguin.

(_We walked further in the city and it lead us to the Museum._)

Me: That must be Penguin's hideout. Let's enter and search for Freeze.

(_We entered through exhibition halls and that stuff. We also freed some police men who were caught by Penguin._)

Police man: There are still some agents trapped.

Me: We will save them.

(_Later, we met him._)

Police man: Help me. (_gets shot_)

Penguin: (_squawks and laughs_) Uhuh, I wouldn't do that if I were you. So you're that Keyboy who is trying to save the worlds. Are you here for the cops, the iceman or me?

Me: I was only here Fries and the hostages, but now I'm taking you down too.

Penguin: Ooooh, ain't I'm scared. (_laughs_) You see, I'm, what they call, a collector. I keep my prizes for myself. We, Lords of Shadow, sometimes hate each other. But still we work together. So, are you gonna be a good boy and give up nicely.

Me: You don't give us the orders, Cobblepot.

Penguin: I was hoping you would say that. Look around, these horrile bunch of psychopaths really want to kick some ass. Now I give them what they want. Alright, boys. Get them!

(_We fought against many psychopaths_)

Penguin: Never try to make me angry. You try to get the big guns.

(_A Titan thug appeared out of a cage_)

Penguin: He's not really happy to see you.

(_A Titan thug is a bit difficult, but we won. Now we have to free Freeze and fight Penguin. After walking through many corridors and over a watery place with a shark called 'Tiny' according to Penguin, we finally found the exhibition where Mr. Freeze is captured._)

Me: The cure against the curse of Pleasure Island, Victor. We need it now.

Mr. Freeze: Forget the cure. I want Cobblepot. He might be an ally, but now he's gone tho far.

Me: Penguin is mine, you must focus on the cure.

Mr. Freeze: I don't know if I actually should give it to an enemy. And I need my suit.

Me: You better do it. You don't look so well. If you're dead, which might not happen, what would happen to Nora?

Mr. Freeze: Leave my wife out of this, Keyboy! Don't let this situation fool you, we are not friends.

(_Then I pulled out a thing that's on his heart that keeps him cold_)

Me: This is not a good day to make me angry, Victor. (_then I let some of the liquid out of this thing_)

Mr. Freeze: Wait, stop. Please. I tell you. There's a security override dish. I built it in the suit in case that people would use my weapons against me.

Me: How did that work out?

Mr. Freeze: Why don't you get the security override dish and find a way to stop Penguin yourself.

Me: It's been pleasur to meet you, Victor. But keep focus on that cure. I get your suit back.

(_We must go back to one of the exhibitions to find Freez's suit for the security override dish. Then we must go to the Iceberg Lounge, another section in the museum._)

Penguin: Try to come any closer and I freeze you to pieces.

(_We used the security override dish to lock Freeze's ice gun._)

Penguin: What's this? Why doesn't work?

(_Then I punched him_)

Me: You're finished, Cobblepot.

Penguin: No, please. Don't hurt me.

Me: I won't give up so easy.

Penguin: Neither do I. (_laughs_ _and uses a controller to break the iceberg in the middle of the Iceberg Lounge and we fall into a deep hole._)

Penguin: I was about to let you give up and walk away, but oh no. You have to be the big man. Well, you know what, down there you look pretty small. Don't worry I got a little suprise for you.

(_A big man was kept under the iceberg and now comes to life by electricity_)

Solomon Grundy: Solomon Grundy! Born on a Monday! Christened on Tuesday! Married on Wednesday!

Penguin: I found him when I bought this place. (_laughs_) Comes in handy.

(_A battle began against Grundy. He attacks with iron balls and heals himself with electricity. He's immortal. We must destroy three times the electricity panels and then punch him._)

First destroying

Penguin: What are you doing?! Those are pure antiques, leave them alone! Enough with the explosions, I mean it! Alright, that's enough. Let's see how much that ugly son of a bitch can take!

(_The panels are reactivated, but this time we must wait till they're open_. _We punched him and he might be defeated._)

Jiminy Cricket: Is he defeated?

(_Then Grundy grabbed me_)

Penguin: Well, what do you know. He really can't die.

(_Grundy touches the electricity to hurt me, then I came loose. We must the destroy the panels for the third time and then punch him and get his heart out. But he will be restored later. Now for the final confrontation._)

Penguin: Oi! Just you and me left. The Keyboy versus The Bird!

(_Penguin attacks with his special umbrella. He can do everything with it. Then victory is ours._)

Mr. Freeze: Where is Cobblepot?

(_I showed Penguin who's caught_)

Penguin: Well, look who it is. Mr. Fre... (_Freeze set his foot on Penguin's deformed hand and screams out of pain._)

Me: Enough. Fries, enough.

Mr. Freeze: Of course. You will regret what you did, Mr. Cobblepot.

Me: The cure, Freeze.

Mr. Freeze: Sorry, it's not finished.

Me: What?

Mr. Freeze: It misses a sample of blood from a demon or someon immortal.

Me: I don't know if I get to Nega-Sean. There are also others like Count Vladislaus Dracula, The Firebird and more. Ra's Al Ghul is immortal thanks to the Lazarus Pit. I better go for an ultimate catch, maybe a fallen angel. His name is Chernabog.

Mr. Freeze: So you know about that devil.

Me: He's a threat to anyone.

(_then a monster appeared and runs_)

Harpy: You dare speak about the great Chernabog.

Mr. Freeze: You've let your only chance to save your friends go away.

Me: No, Victor. If Chernabog truly is in the Dark Realm, then I know where to find him.

Me: (_contacting the Blue Fairy_) Miss Fairy, I go to Bald Mountain.

The Blue Fairy: Bald Mountain? Wait, is this about Chernabog or Walpurgis Night?

Me: It's not about Halloween. I need a sample of his blood for the cure. It would be a risk and the Defenders and I might meet him. If I saved them.

The Blue Fairy: Alright, be 're counting on you.

(_Bald Mountain is now the big mountain that lies at the other side of 'Doom Town'. We must get sample of the master of darkness. We must reach Doom Town and open the bridge that leads to the Volcanic Wasteland and then straight to the top of Bald Mountain. When we reached the top, the demon awoke. He spread out his wings and growls_)

Chernabog: (_scary voice_) Insignificant human. Die!

(_The battle against Chernabog is dangerous. His attacks: summoning eruptions, knocking with his fists, breathing fire, summon fire and fireballs, summon evil spirits and a wing attack. Finally I succeeded._)

Me: Take this, devil.

(_I, finally, gained a sample of his blood. Now I must go back to the GCPD building._)

GCPD building

Me: I've got the sample.

Mr. Freeze: Briljant. (_busy making the cure_) The cure is now ready.

(_Then I feel something my face turned into that of an ass._)

Me: Give it to me.

Mr. Freeze: You look not well. (_then he breaks one of the two little bottles_)

Me: This is not the moment to make me angry, Victor.

Mr. Freeze: My wife is somewhere in this realm.

Me: I don't have time for this.

Mr. Freeze: You bring me my wife or you will DIE. (_shoots with his ice gun_)

Me: (_contacting Yen Sid_) Master, Freeze is attacking.

Yen Sid: You must do many tricks to exhaust him and then punch.

Me: I will. Over.

(_So I followed the instructions and so I defeated Mr. Freeze._)

Mr. Freeze: Please. Find Nora.

(_I, actually, feel sorry for him. His wife has a dangerous decease. Victor Fries tried to make a cure for her, but then he transformed into this villain by accident. Then He frose his wife and tried everything to save her. And no hero or villain would stand in his way. Freeze gave us a location where nora possibly might be and we found her._)

Me: Nora.

Jiminy Cricket: How horrible to let his wife stay in this refrigerator when he's trying to cure her.

(_Then a villain appeared for battle_)

Me: Elektro.

Elektro: So, are you the Keyboy? I, suppose, your friends with the spider.

Me: You won't see Spider-Man today. I'm going to save him and you won't stop me.

Elektro: Now then I have to SHOCK you.

(_The fight began. Elektro's power mostly excist of electricity and I won._)

Me: Next time better.

(_We returned to Freeze_)

Me: I found Nora, she's in a warehouse.

Mr. Freeze: Thank you, uh.

Me: Sean.

Mr. Freeze: Sean. For this one time, I let you go. Success with saving your friends.

Me: Go to her.

(_Now it's time to find Coachman, but my hands changed into hooves. The only thing I could do is keep my keyblade in my , finally, found Pleasure Island in the Dark Realm right behind Joker's Funland at the Steel Mill. Now to save my friends and change them back._)

Me: Uhoh.

Succubus: What is it?

Me: Henchman. Damn it.

Jiminy Cricket: Let's get them.

Henchman: Hey, it's the Keyboy. Get him.

(_a fight began and we knocked them all out_. _We entered the amusement park very silently._)

Me: We must be quiet, but we must also hurry. There isn't much time.

Skids (from Transformers 2): Hey, Sean. We're here.

Me: Skids. You're alright. How does it come your not changed by the curse?

Roadbuster (from Transformers 3): (S_cottish accent_) The curse? We're immune to the curse. We're damn robots, aren't we.

Leadfoot (from Transformers 3): (_Cockney accent_) Metal doesn't change into flesh and blood. The only things were gonna change into are vehicules and other things. We're gonna help you win this battle.

Me: Alright. Shaft, can you break those chains?

Shaft: I shall use my powers to do it.

(_With his dark powers he broke the chains_, _the Autobots, robots (from the movie Robots) and the Iron Giant are free. Now we must only free and cure the others_.)

Me: Open those crates silently.

(_We freed them._)

Me: There's enough for everyone.

(_Everybody changed back to normal, even Thea._)

Thea: Wah, who are you?

Me: Thea, don't be afraid. It's me, Sean. I'm just different.

Thea: I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you.

Me: We talk later, we must first get out of here. Oh, and put some clothes on. So this is how you look like without clothes.

Thea: Oh. You better turn around.

Me: Yes.

(_later_)

Me: Are we ready?

Defenders: Yes.

Me: Then let's go. Oh, I forgot to cure myself.

(_But then a whip came close and broke the little bottle with the cure._)

Me: No, what have you done!?

Coachman: Now you will never change back again. And the last fase of your transformation is close.

(_I'm forced to run on fours_)

Coachman: Within an hour, your voice will only be heard when you're braying.

Geronimo: Why are you doing this?

Coachman: Where else do you get dumb boys to change in donkeys to work for the salt mines and the circus?

Benjamin: That's child slavery.

Coachman: And I gain lots of money for boys and girls like them and you.

Katara (from Avatar): You're a monster. One day, people are going to find out and then you lose.

Coachman: You've got it all wrong. Why do parents want to have bullies as sons and daughters?

Aang: But they can change their ways.

Coachman: I don't think so. But I also like it to be evil. So when I defeat you, you change back.

Me: Coachman. We won't let you win, I swear on everything that I love and believe in.

Coachman: So be it. Minions. Attack!

(_The huge battle began against Coachman and his minions. He attacked with his whip very dangerous. It was a battle that took 50 minutes_.)

Coachman: Nega-Sean. Alittle help here.

Nega-Sean: Sean.

Me: Nega-Sean.

Nega-Sean: Look at you, ugly donkey.

Me: You pay for what you did to us. Take that and that;

Nega-Sean: So you wanna go rough, eh. Coachman, now!

(_The Coachman used his whip to do a deadly attack and he used it on me._)

Me: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH

Thea: SEAN!

Me: GUYS.

Thea: You killed my friend. Time for a martial arts combo!

(_Thea used a poweful martial arts combo against the Coachman which exhausting him._)

Coachman: No, this cannot be.

Sora: (_opens a portal to send him to Minera Prison Island_) You're going to be send to a place where you can't hurt anybody and all the worlds will condemn you.

Coachman: NOOOOOOOOO!

Nega-Sean: Shit. Better get going. You think you've won, but you lose, Defenders. (_then he disappears into a portal_)

Sid: We did it!

B.O.B: We'll not see that one for a while.

Defenders: (_laughing_)

Benjamin: That was one kind of an adventure.

Buzzie the vulture (from The Jungle Book): Yeah, now let's party.

Dizzy the vulture (from The Jungle Book): Hold on, guys. That poor kid. Look.

(_They all looked at me._)

Me: You... You did it.

Sora: Of course, we did. We send that freak to Minera.

Me: I'm very proud of you all.

Thea: My god. You're wounded.

Homer Simpson: And he's still a donkey. (_defenders looked a bit angry at him_) Sorry.

Me: Leave it, leave it.

Thea: Those wounds can kill you.

Me: Thea, I feel so weak. I failed my wish.

Thea: No, no. You have not failed. Everything's going to be fine.

Me: Listen, you have to leave me behind. I came all this way to rescue you all especially you, Thea.

Terra (from Kingdom Hearts): You didn't have to do that.

Me: That's what friends and family are for. You take care of each other. Thea, if I was mad that moment in the pool hall. Then I'm sorry.

Thea: No, you were right. I shouldn't have been so stupid.

Me: I want you to be happy. I love you.

Thea: What did you say?

Me: I love you. I always kept it secret, because I thought it might be stupid for you that a guy like me loves a damsel like you.

Thea: No. It's not stupid.

Trap: Sean. You can't die. You're a believer of immortality and eternal youth. Come on, Sean. Come on. Tell him, cousin.

Me: You, truly, have a heart of gold.

Thea: No, Sean.

Me: Take care of them. I wanted to see you all again and I also wanted to see you...one last time.

(_I put my hand on Thea's soft face, then I fainted and died_)

Little John: No. Oh, no.

Bloom: Oh, no. Sean.

Thea: Please, don't leave me. Don't die. (_sobs_) I'm sorry for everything. (_says softly_) I love you too.

(_All those souls felt nothing but sadness. They not only lost their leader, but a good friend._ _And Thea gave me a kiss as goodbye. Still they're crying. Untill a beam of light appeared on me. I was lifted by that light. The Defenders couldn't believe what they saw. My hooves began to change into hands and feet, my tail disappeared and my face and ears turned back normal.I was a little dead, but then I gained back life. I looked at my hands and couldn't believe they've changed back. Then I turned my face to the Defenders._)

Bart Simpson: Huh?

Stella: Haha, well what do you know?

Timon: How could that be?

Me: Thea, it's me.

Thea: You're alive!

Aladdin: Alright!

Geronimo: Magical!

Genie: HAHAHAHA! HE'S ALIVE! HAHAHAH!

Lumière: C'est un miracle!

Pandora: (_hugs Sean_) We thought we'll never see you again.

Me: It's okay. (_hugs Pandora_) I'm here. But I have a bit of pain in my back and on my arms.

Alucard: Then let's go back to Castlevania.

(_We travelled back to the castle._)

Spear Guard: Master, they're back! They're back!

Gargoyle: Healthy and well.

Victor Frankenstein: They're alive?

Vlad Tepes Dracula: Open the gate!

(_We told the monsters everything what happened and I'm gettin healed by Thea in the infirmary_. _I was actually licking my wounds, because of so much blood._)

Thea: Don't do that. Just hold still.

Me: AAAAWW. That hurts!

Thea: If you hold still, it wouldn't hurt.

Me: If you had listen to me before, this wouldn't have happened.

Thea: If you said it earlier, I would have listen to you.

(_I was about to speak and then I was thinking_)

Me: But you and the others went somewhere where you are not allowed to be.

Thea: And you must learn to control your temper sometimes. Hold still, this might sting a little. Oh, and once again, thank you for rescuing me and the others.

Me: You're welcome.

(_That night, Thea went tot he balcony to look at the beautiful night sky and thinking about my wish_)

Thea: (_singing_)

Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight  
Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight

Me: (_singing_)

Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer  
That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there

Me: (_singing_)

And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

Thea: (_singing_)

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Thea and Me: (_singing_)

Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true

Lumière: Ah, L'amour.

Rapunzel: So romantic.

Geronimo: What is it?

Rapunzel:Oh, nothing.

Geronimo: Is that my sister with Sean?

Lumière: Oui, monsieur. This might be the beginning of a new relationship. Aren't you happy, monsieur Stilton.

Rapunzel: You must be very proud of your sister.

Geronimo: Well, uh (_clears throat_) Of course.

Berlioz: I want to see it.

Thea: (_singing_)

And even though I know how very far apart we are  
It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star

Me: (_singing_)

And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky

Me and Thea: (_singing_)

Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
Then we'll be together somewhere out there  
Out where dreams come true

Geronimo: Let's give them a moment alone.

Me: Thea?

Thea: Yes, Sean?

Me: Do you wanna be my girlfriend?

Thea: Yes, I will.

(_kissing each other_)

**THE END**


End file.
